The Squidward Show
The Squidward 'Show-'''is a spin-off series of Spongebob Squarepants starring Squidward Tentacles. Premise The Squidward Show is about Squidward living a new life in the city of Coralfornia. In an episode of Spongebob Squarepants (Goodbye to Squidward), he has enough with Spongebob and Patrick ruining his life. He decides that it is impossible to live in Bikini Bottom unless you're a dimwit. So Squidward leaves Bikini Bottom and moves to Coralfornia. Characters Main characters '''Squidward Tentacles - '''An octopus who is the main character of the series. He used to live in Bikini Bottom, but left because of Spongebob and Patrick. Now he lives in Coralfornia, where he is less miserable, but still sometimes grouchy as he faces new problems. He usually hangs out with his friends. '''Manfredi Manty - '''A mantis shrimp who is Squidward's best friend. He is slightly less mature than Squidward, and sometimes gets himself, Squidward, and others into trouble. He is the husband of Madison and the father of Maggie. '''Bert Bubblestein - '''An obese blowfish who is Squidward's other friend. He usually hangs out with Squidward and Manfredi. Bert is also concerned about his weight but can't stop eating. '''Squidson Tentacles -' Squidward's annoying younger brother. He is sometimes invited to hang out with Squidward and his friends, but is a pain in Squidward's neck (like Spongebob and Patrick). Squidson is the father of Squidthony. Squidthony Tentacles - Squidson's son and Squidward's nephew. He is usually seen at his uncle Squidward's house. He likes stunts and skateboarding. Sometimes he may get on his uncle's nerves, but he's not annoying as his father. Mean. E - '''A dolphin who is the main antagonist of the show. He is mean because people think he is cute. He usually tries to ruin everyone's day. Secondary characters '''Madison Manty - '''She is Manfredi's wife. She usually loves him, but sometimes they may argue. '''Maggie Manty - '''Manfredi and Madison's daughter who has a crush on Squidthony Tentacles. '''Andy Shellson - Squidthony's friend who usually comes over to play with him. He is very timid and easily frightened. He and Squidthony like pulling pranks on Squidward. Squiddany - A female octopus and Squidward's love interest. Acan Octopi - 'Squidward's brother. Acan Octopi is nice all the time. Other characters '''Captain Whiskers - '''A somewhat insane sea otter who fought in the Navy and suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). He usually tells stories of his war days or warns Squidward about something bad. In one episode, it was shown that he fought with Mr. Krabs in the Navy. [[Squilliam Fancyson|'Squilliam Fancyson]] - Squidward's rival and secondary antagonist of the show. 'Spongebob Squarepants -' A yellow sea sponge who lived next to Squidward until he moved out. Spongebob has appeared in a few episodes of The Squidward Show, most notably in Back to the Squid ''when he and Patrick visited their old friend and former neighbor. He has made cameos in several other episodes. '''Patrick Star '- A pink starfish who is Spongebob's best friend and neighbor. Like Spongebob, he has appeared in some episodes of The Squidward Show. It was shown that he and Bert had a lot in common. Episodes Season one #Farewell to Squid (Pilot) #Like father, like squid #Dance to the squid #What the squid is going on?! #We're going to Squidney Land #Over the squid and through the woods #Hide-and-go-Squid #Luck of the squid #Easy come, easy squid #Macaroni and squid #Squid Fu #Squid to the World (Christmas special) #Back to the squid #Sherlock Squid #Squid see, squid do #Squid Time Rush #Top of the squid #Squid-tastrophe! Season Two #The good, the bad, and the squid #Squid to the future #Truth or squid #Squid Vs. Wild #Squidtime stories #License to squid #Dawn of the squid #Squids and kisses #Squid marks the spot #Squid makes his move #Squid Land #Annoying Squid #All for Squid and Squid for all #A job For Squid #Summertime Squid (Sumertime special) #iSquid #Squid goes big #Squid for a day Season Three #Power to the Squid #Hats off to Squid #Trick-or-Squid (Halloween special) #Every Squid for himself #The Early Squid Catches the Worm #Old McDonald had a Squid #Squid Today, Gone Tomorrow Category:Spin-Offs Category:Shows Category:Squidward tentacles